


Coming Out

by PowerRanger97



Series: Trimberly one shots [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, I promise it’s worth reading, Kim is a supportive girlfriend, Trini coming out, she is a smol mess, unexpected ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerRanger97/pseuds/PowerRanger97
Summary: Trini is coming out to her parents.





	Coming Out

This was it. The night she had been dreading for a long time. The night she was afraid of the most.

Tonight Kimberly would be coming over to hang out, and she was is going to stay for dinner. Tonight was going to be the night. Trini was going to tell her parents that her and Kimberly were together. Trini was going to come out to them.

And Trini couldn‘t be more scared than she was right now, pacing in her room.  
She had made sure that it‘d be only her, Kim and her parents at dinner tonight. The boys were already at abuelita‘s place, spending the night there. Trini hadn‘t wanted them to be there in case anything bad happened. And she was sure that‘s exactly what was gonna happen.

The connection between Trini and her parents had been missing ever since they moved. Trini‘s father had gotten an amazing job offer that he couldn‘t say no to so the family had packed their stuff and moved to Angel Grove.

What Trini‘s parents hadn‘t known was that Trini had to leave her girlfriend behind. That‘s what caused the girl to stop talking to her parents.

Turns out that Angel Grove wasn‘t so bad after all. It might have taken a while but Trini had finally found friends. She really thought of Billy, Jason and Zack as her extended family, hell they were more like family to her than her own parents. Of course Trini loved her little twin brothers but home just didn’t feel like home, even if they were there.

Her home was Kimberly. Everything about her; the way she smiled at Trini, the way she always smelled like cinnamon and honey, the way she embraced Trini whenever the smaller girl felt sad, the way Kimberly kissed Trini; as if there was nothing more important in the world than the two of them. The feeling of safety and acceptance and being able to be her true self.

At least that‘s how Trini felt everytime she was with her girlfriend. And Trini didn’t want to lose that, but she was afraid that after tonight that could be the case.

So Trini kept pacing until she heard the doorbell ring.  
„I‘ll get it mom!“ Trini shouted into the living room, running down the stairs and towards the door. When she opened it her girlfriend was waiting on the other side, smiling at her and holding a bouqet of flowers. Trini gladly took them and put them into a vase taking it upstairs and dragging Kim along.  
The small Latina greeted her girlfriend by pressing her against the now closed door and kissing her deeply.  
„Well hello to you too, my dear“ Kim chuckled after breaking away.  
„Hi baby, I missed you“ Trini pecked her again.  
„I missed you too“ Kim answered.  
„I‘m not going to lie I am absolutely terrified Kim“ Trini started pacing in her room again. Kim grabbed Trini‘s hand and made her stop.  
„Babe it‘s going to be fine, they‘re your parents...they love you“ Kimberly reassured her girlfriend. She knew that Trini had to be really nervous. You don’t tell your parents that you’re gay and in a relationship with the most popular girl in town everyday. So Kim suggested something that she knew was going to calm Trini down.

„What do you say...how about a massage to get you to relax a bit huh?“ Kim asked while kissing Trini‘s neck.  
„You know I would not be opposed to that, princesa“ Trini answered with a smirk on her face. She knew that it drove Kim insane when she spoke in spanish. Countless passionate nights taught her that. Kim didn‘t act on it further though, she just guided Trini to her own bed and made her lay down. After Trini took off her shirt Kim straddled her girlfriends ass and got to work.

Trini‘s back was all tense, the whole stress making her really stiff. Kimberly really knew what she was doing, her kneading eliciting moans from the girl beneath her.  
„Baby you’re so good at that“ Trini rasped.  
„I know“ Kim answered cockily. Trini just chuckled and enjoyed the massage, the muscles in her back already relaxing.

„Girls, dinner is ready!“ They heard June shout from downstairs.  
„Oops, sorry baby, we‘ll have to continue this later“ Kim peppered kisses all over Trini‘s back and handed her the shirt she had taken off previously. The Latina put it back on, the nerves coming back even stronger now. Her palms were beginning to get sweaty and her pulse was quickening.

„Relax baby, we got this“ Kim took her hand, she didn’t mind that they were sweaty. All she wanted to do was be there for her girl. The two of them walked down the stairs, Trini dropping Kim‘s hand before they went into the dining room. She shot her an apologizing look and received an understanding one.  
Trini was really glad that it was Kim she had by her side. She didn‘t know if she could do this if it was anybody else.

The girls walked in and Kim greeted Trini‘s parents. They all sat down and started eating.  
Trini‘s dad was telling everyone how things at work were going really great and Trini just nodded while Kim engaged in a conversation with Trini‘s dad.  
While the two of them were talking Trini felt eyes on her. She moved her own eyes from her plate to see her mother staring at her.

„Are you alright, Trini?“ June asked.  
This was it, this was her chance.  
Trini could feel Kim taking her hand under the table. That was all the encouragement she needed.

„Mom, dad...there‘s something I have to tell you. I know I haven‘t been talking to you guys a lot and there‘s a reason for that. When we moved to Angel Grove I was forced to leave something behind...leave someone behind. I was in a relationship...with a girl. And I was really angry about you making me leave for a long time...until I met Kim. She showed me that you have to let go of the past, you have to look ahead and see what‘s in front of you. So I did. And I saw this wonderful, beautiful girl in front of me and I knew that I had to make her mine. She taught me that you have to be who you want to be not who you used to be. So mom, dad...I guess what I want to tell you is that I‘m gay, and I‘m in a relationship with Kimberly.“ Trini felt Kim squeeze her hand. The Latina‘s heart was hammering in her chest. She did it. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Now she just had to see what her parents had to say.

When Trini looked over to her mother fear spread in her. A tear was rolling down June‘s cheek.  
But what happened next surprised Trini.

„Trini, honey I‘m so glad you told us. I‘m so glad you finally talked to us. The last year has been so hard, we thought you hated us and that you‘d never talk to us again.“ June wiped away her tears and grabbed her husband‘s hand.

„Wait so you’re not mad?“ Trini asked confused, looking over to Kim just to see a smile on her face.

„Of course not Trini. We‘re your parents we will always love you, whether you’re gay, bisexual, straight or whatever! And I’m sorry for forcing you to leave this girl behind...but I‘m just so happy you finally decided to talk to us again!“ June exclaimed.  
Trini couldn‘t believe this. All these questions her mother had asked her, all these times she‘d just been worried about her daughter.

Trini got up from her chair, walked over to her parents and embraced them both in a hug. She quietly whispered thank you to them both and got one back from her mother.

When she got out of the embrace she had to wipe away a tear that was on her cheek. Her parents accepted her. And her mother apologized for making her move.  
Trini couldn‘t help but walk up to Kim and give her a peck.  
Kim smiled and quickly turned to Trini‘s parents, only to see them smiling at the two of them.

„Mija we‘re just happy that you’re happy. And it doesn‘t matter if it‘s a boy or a girl that does that.“ Trini‘s father added.

„Thank you Papi.“ Trini smiled to herself.

They finished dinner and Trini‘s parents washed the dishes, telling their daughter to go and enjoy the evening with her girlfriend.

The two girls were now laying on Trini‘s bed, tangled in each other‘s arms. The shorter girl looked up to Kim and kissed her. When she broke away she saw a smug grin on Kim‘s face.

„Don‘t you dare“ Trini threatened but Kim couldn‘t help herself.  
„Told you so“ she grinned and kissed Trini again.  
„You’re mean“ Trini said in between kisses, slightly slapping Kim on the shoulder.  
„Oh well, you still love me anyways“ Kim said cockily.

„You’re damn right I do, Kimberly Hart“  

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo thanks for reading this!  
> If you liked it comment or leave kudos :)
> 
> sorry for not updating ‚Strangers in the club‘ this weekend I‘m gonna try and do it tomorrow :)


End file.
